Missing
by DarkHolly
Summary: After running away from home, Holly accidently finds herself in a place of frights. While hiding the fact that she's a human, she helps her new friends to find Jack, The Pumpkin King, who disappears the day after Halloween. (This is Rated PG for language,
1. Family Issues

((This is my first TNBC fanfic, and I'm hoping this will be a pretty good one that will stay true the movie. Just a note though, I've been noticing in some other TNBC fanfics of fangirls finding their way into Halloween Town and that the movie exists, no offense to those people but I personally think that if that really happened then there wouldn't be a movie because well....no knows about Halloween town except for Sandy Claws, The Easter bunny and the residents that occupy HalloweenTown. I hope you enjoy this))

**Locked up and the escape**

It was the day of Halloween, the Jacobson's house was in an uproar of yelling and screaming as the youngest of the childern was being scolded for some strange thing. The only thing that poor Holly could do was to bite her lip and take the bombardment of insults and false conclusion that her parents were dishing out to her. It was always like this, it was worse during holidays. Her big sister Sara took great joy in these times especially for the fact that usually the reasons that Holly was being yelled at was her fault.

Holly stood straight as a board as her parents yelled at her, her arms at her side, fists clenched resisting the strong urge to slap both her parents and then punch her sister but she knew that doing that would only make things worse and she had plans for this evening.

After her mother finished the last of the lecture, Holly slowly nodded, "Yes mother, I understand, I won't do it again." With that she turned and walked to her room being careful not to slam the door behind her.

She ran and dove onto her small bed, pressing her face into her pillow, she fliped around onto her back and stares up at the ceiling, watching the ceiling fan spinning around and around on the low setting. Outside her room she could hear her sister talking to her parents, she wished that she had better hearing so she could hear the actual words and not the low mumbles she was hearing now. She sits up and swings her legs over the side of the bed, hearing the voices dim, that was never a good sign when Sara was talking to her parents then the feared noise, a loud, horrifing shriek that came from their mom. To Holly, the sound was the worst sound that existed not even the shrill unbareably cries of a banshee could amount to her mother's shreik. She listened to the heavy sounds of her mother's footsteps boom down the hall towards Holly's room. She excepted her door to fly open revealing an enraged parental unit with a smirking Sara behind. But, instead the footsteps ceased just outside the door, clanging and banging was heard outside her door.

"This will teach you for insulting her mother you little twerp!" yowled her mother as she boarded up Holly's bed room door to keep her inside.

Holly sprung to her feet and flies to her door, she turned the door handle and pushed, the door wouldn't open. Again she tried to push the door open with her weight but to no avail. "What did I do?! I didn't insult you! I swear!"

"Mom did you hear her just now?! Now she's lying!" the nasaly voice of her big sister drilled through her door.

Holly pounded on the door with her fist, "Please, I never did anything! What about the Halloween party I was going to go to tonight? Please just let me go to it!"

Her mom laughed, "No, this will just add to your punishment. Now you can think of how horrible you are. Anyways, who would invite a miserable little scab to a party?"

Holly growled then pounded her her door in anger, "This isn't fair! I didn't do anything to deserve this!"

Holly stoped her yelling hearing them leave, she screamed in anger and kicked her door before going and falling on her bed her face in her pillow. She remained there motionless.

She slowy rose off her bed, her cheeks stained with tears, she looked over at her clock, 6:45PM. She wiped clean her cheeks, and stormed over to her closet her eyes burning with rage and determination. She grumbled softly outloud as she dug out old costume makeup, "I'm not going to let them treat me like this anymore! I can't stand this anymore, if mom was still alive, dad would never have married that whore and would have never changed, I wouldn't have gotten that witch that is my sister."

She then pulled out her halloween costume, she was glad that she only worked on it late at night and never let her family see it, now it would be her disguise on the streets. She quickly changed into it then sat infront of her mirror with the holloween makeup then pulled a nylon cap over her head concealing her short blonde hair. As she applied the makeup with the quality that would be used in the best Hollywood films, she thought back when she was in the makeup crew in the school's drama club.

Finally she finished, she looked like she was a rotting corpse which was excellent. She went over to her closet again and got down a wig and placed it on her head followed by a top hat. Perfect, she could hardly recognize herself. She sliped on her purple and black striped stockings and black hard toed shoes. She grinned in satisfaction of her costume as she grabbed her cane and admired herself in her mirror. Her costume consisted of a black corset, a white ghostly looking frilly skirt, a black texedo like overcoat with tails, striped stocking, a striped can and her black shoes that looked like black cats. She grabbed an old cloth bag and stuffed some clothes inside. She walked over to her window and opened it, she looked down, she was on the second story of her house, no trees or terrices to climb down, she would just have to jump down. She climbed out onto the roof and crept to the edge, she looked down; it wasn't that far down she jumped off of trees in the park that was higher up then this, she closed her eyes and jumped. She landed, her knees popped from the pressure of landing on the hard ground. Holly took one last glance at her house before running down the street, past the trick or treaters that were just starting to come out of their houses.


	2. The Trapdoor and Someplace New

((wooooot! I got some reviews! Oh and just for those who might be asking this in their head; 'DarkHolly' and the character Holly have nothing in common other then the name. The character Holly is nothing like me, I am a spontaneous, hyper-active teenage girl. Anyways its time to reply to some of the reviews I've received for the first chapter:

_"I can definetlely see Holly getting into all kinds of mischief in Halloween Town and especially with Lock,Shock and Barrel.  
  
So far I'm finding the story to be very well written and I can almost clearly see Holly in the story...but while you mentioned she was the younger sister you did not mention how old Holly is. Other then that I'm enjoying it so far. :)  
  
Double points for orginality. :)"  
  
Imagi_

Thanks Imagi for the review. Yeeees, I have some plans for those lil trick-or-treaters. Yay, I'm so glad that you think its well written I've never been to confident in my writing skills even though my parents say that I'm a great writer (you know who parents have a problem with saying that you're good even if you're not)….and the fact that I didn't mention Holly's age in the first chapter was that I was planning on mentioning it in this chapter along with some other juicy details.

_ TheAngryPrincess13 __"Plz Update Soon This Story Rox!"_

Weeee! Thanks.__

And for a little advertisment, the author of "The Pumpkin King" fanfic, Roadkill Candy and I are creating another Nightmare Before Christmas fanfiction. Its going to be awsome. A better advertisment for it is on Roadkill Candy's fanfic, "The Pumpkin King" on chapter 7.

Chapter 2: The Trapdoor and Someplace New

As Holly walked down the dark streets, watching the small childeren in their costumes and the houses with their spooky decorations up, she began to think on how she was going to get by, _Oh man..what am I thinking?! I'm only sixteen and I don't even have a liscense yet. How far can a sixteen-year-old girl go without a car, money, and a place to stay. Pretty soon they're realize that I'm gone and have to whole police station out looking for me….or maybe they're just leave me be. _Holly shook her head at that thought, she knew that even though her family didn't like her or love her, they wouldn't let her just disappear and loose their house cleaner. She heaves a heavy sigh then laughs at a group of childeren shriek and runaway from a person disquised as a limp scarecrow.

She glanced down at her watch, it had already been an hour since she escaped from her room, she must've been walking much slower than she had thought because she was only a few blocks from her house. She was filled with relief, she hadn't seen any patroling police cars, or anyone looking for her. Maybe they couldn't go up to her room to check on her, she stopped seeing in front of a house. Its windows were lit with alternating red, blue, purple, and green lights with dark sillouttes of people dancing to the booming music. She was now staning at the house of the Halloween party that she was suppose to go to. Holly grinned and started up the path to the front door, it wouldn't hurt to stop by for just a few minutes, just to say a quick hello, to have some Halloween punch, and to see her friends for the last time. She knocked then slowly opened to door, she was welcomed by the host's parents and was led into the room where the party was. It was the most beautiful sight Holly had even seen, all the different costumes, the decorations. Holly looked around the room, trying to pick out her friends, she smiles and pushes through the dancing crowd to one of her friends. She poped out of the crowd and looked at the person then sighed, it wasn't who she thought it was. She walked over to the punch bowl and took a glass.

At just about that time, there was another knock at that very same house. It was the cops. The two officers showed a photo of Holly to the parents and they pointed to the party. They began to walk around, looking at every-single person, taking off their masks, costume make-up. Holly looked up, her eyes widen seeing the police, "Crap!" Holly turned looking around, she dove into the kitchen and went out the back door. The cops must've saw her dive out because when she rounded the front, the two police officers shot out of the front door and took after her shouting after her. Holly closed her eyes and took on running down the street as fast as she could, she could hear the footsteps of one of the cops running after her and then a car door slamming shut, followed by the sound of sirens and a car engine. Her plan was all falling apart. If she just didn't stop at the party she would've been fine. She dover through a yard and jumped over a fence and down the next street. She could hear the rattling of the metal fence as the cop went over it. She sliped through a gate and dove behind a stone. She was in a cementary. She backed up against a statue, her chest heaving in and out as she swallowed a lump in her throat. She heard the cop approaching, this was it, she was in for it now. Holly sighed then shreiked as statue opened up and she fell through .

Instead of hitting the ground, Holly found herself falling in a dark abyss. Autumn leaves swirled around her in a howling wind. She was consumed by fear, she reached out with her hands grabbing for something that was there. She going to die. If not from the impact of hitting the ground then from starvation or old age from being lost at the bottom of some seemingly bottomless hole. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see her demise.

Holly opened her eyes slowly, she stopped falling. Her jaw dropped as she looked around, she was in a pumkin patch outside of a strange town. "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore, Toto…" She stood up and slowly crept inside the town, she screamed as a ghoul pops out of a trashcan at her, she placed her hand over her heart. She turned and ran through the town then crouched in a dark corner. She closed her eyes shut, "This can't be real this can't be real…I fell and bonked my head…now I'm unconcious..this is just a big dream…that's all…"


End file.
